cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Home Alone/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Home Alone," the first episode of Cimorelli's web series Summer With Cimorelli. Beginning damaged car is being damaged even more by a monkey while a man attempts to get her to stop. A police officer walking by goes into the house next door, where Cimorelli is being questioned by another police officer. Police officer 1: So, whose idea was it to invite the monkeys to your party? Christina: Okay, first, it wasn't a party. Katherine: It was more of just a friendly get together. Dani: A little hang. Lauren: Just a couple of kids ordering some Subs and chilling out. Police officer 1: There's a llama lounging at your pool. girls look out the window at the llama by the pool. Christina: Okay, fine, it may have been a party. But it's not like you think! See, our parents are archaeologists and they were given this grant for this big dig, so they kind of left me in charge of my sisters for the whole summer. Lauren: She begged to be in charge. Christina: I did not beg. Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren and Dani: She begged. Lisa: Christina Please, Mom, don't call Grandma Judy to watch us. I can totally handle everything while you're gone. I'm twenty-two, I'm an adult! Please! Christina: Fine! Maybe I begged a little, but that's not the point. Police officer 1: There's a point? Christina: The point is I had things completely under control. The Day Before at 9:47AM. Christina is in front of her sisters, who are lined up. Christina: Now, you all have your assignments. Any questions? raises her hand. Christina: Yes, Katherine? Katherine: Can we still call you Christina, or do we now have to call you Captain Suck the Fun Out of Everything? Dani and Amy try to hold in laughter. Christina: Would you rather Grandma Judy watch us all summer? stands at attention. Christina: Now, any real questions? raises her hand. Christina: Lisa? Lisa: Amy and Lauren and Dani and I were wondering how do you feel about General Crankypants? It's so much easier to say than Captain Suck the Fun glares at her- okay, zipping it. Christina: This is not a joke! We have to prove we can do this. Now all we have is each other. Amy: And a bank account full of cash. Amy and Dani: Cha-ching, pow! Christina: Mom and Dad left us just enough money in that account to pay the bills. That is not fun money. We need every penny in there to survive the summer. Dani: Summerelli! Lauren and I decided this isn't just gonna to be a summer, it's gonna be a Summerelli. Christina: That's enough. Now, we all know the rules, and we all have our jobs. One of my jobs is grocery shopping, so if you'll excuse me. walks to the door. Christina: Any one want to come with? turns around to her sisters, but they are no longer standing there. Christina rolls her eyes. Christina: Figures. Christina leaves, the girls come out of their hiding places. Lisa, Amy, Lauren and Dani look at Katherine. Katherine: What? girls give her a knowing look. Katherine: Okay, as long as it's not a party. The Party [Christina arrives back home with groceries and is shocked to see the party. That Girl Should Be Me is playing in the background. Two partygoers take the groceries from her. She sees Amy and Dani looking at a page in a magazine about llama rides for parties. She sees the Subway sandwiches. The flashback stops.] Police officer 1: That's a lot of Subway. Lisa: Hey, we're on a budget here and Subway is affordable and you get your food just the way you want it. Dani: And Lisa has a crush on this boy that works there. and Amy share a quick laugh. Lisa: Please, that's not why I go there. I go there because it's delicious. Lauren: And because Joey works there. Lisa: He's also delicious. Police officer 1: How about we get back to you having things completely under control? Christina: Right. And I did. flashback starts again. Christina goes further into the house. Christina: Oh my G.... What the? sees her sisters. Christina: You guys! What are you doing?! and Dani come over and the girls get Christina to sing and dance along. As the song ends, the doorbell rings and Christina opens it to a llama and trainer, which Amy and Dani had been looking at in the magazine earlier. The flashback ends. Christina: See? Everything was totally under control. Just a little harmless fun. Katherine: Until you tried to get the llama back into the truck and accidentally released the monkeys. Christina: How was I supposed to know he had monkeys in his truck? Lisa: Maybe from the sign on the side that said "we have monkeys"? Christina: You're right. This is all my fault. I just wanted to prove so bad that I could handle this. Lauren: You can! We're the ones who screwed up. Even if it was just a few friends, we never should have done it behind your back. We're sorry. Dani: Please, officer, we've learned our lesson. Police officer 1: Yeah, well, it seems like you're let off the hook anyway. Your neighbor has agreed not to press charges. girls sigh in relief. Amy: Good. Police officer 1: All you have to do is agree to pay for the damages to his car. police officer hands Christina a slip a paper. She looks at it, shocked, and shows the other girls, who are also surprised. Later, the girls are standing around a laptop. Amy: It's not terrible. After paying for the car, and the llama rental, and rebuying all the groceries, we have six dollars and forty-two cents left. Lauren: To last us the rest of the summer?! Lisa: What are we gonna do? Dani: Call Mom? Katherine: And have her call Grandma Judy? girls all shudder Christina: We'll think of something. Category:Summer with Cimorelli